elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der große Bär
Der große Bär ist ein Devanthar und erscheint meist in Bärengestalt. Er ist der Mentor des Unsterblichen Iwar und später von dessen Nachfolger Volodi, Herrscher über Drusna.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 919Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 807 Aussehen Den Menschen erscheint er meist als riesiger, schwarzer Bär. Eines seiner Augen ist blutunterlaufen, seine Schnauze von den Schrammen vieler Kämpfe verunstaltet. Wenn er sich auf die Hinterbeine stellt überragt er einen Menschen um drei Haupteslängen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 758 Manchmal nimmt er Menschengestalt an. Dann hat der große Bär die Erscheinung eines mächtigen Kriegers mit einem Leib wie ein Fass und mächtigen Oberarmen. Sein schwarzes, kurz geschorenes Haar wuchert über seine niedrige Stirn. Sein Bart ist so kurz geschoren wie seine Haare. Die Augen haben die Farbe von Waldhonig. Seine Haut ist sonnengebräunt und seine breite, mehrfach gebrochene Nase dominiert sein Gesicht.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 73 Biographie Schlacht bei Kush Wie alle Devanthar ist er bei der Schlacht bei Kush zugegen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 810 Sie verfolgen außerdem das Duell zwischen Muwatta und Aaron. Sie entscheiden, dass Muwatta sterben muss, da die Bestechung von Bessos das Kräfteverhältnis der Schlacht gravierender beeinflusste. Ista tötet Muwatta und ernennt Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff. Elfenspitzel Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff. Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Zwölf Devanthar dringen in Albenmark und vernichten die Blaue Halle.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff. Ob der große Bär dabei ist, ist ungesichert, aber recht wahrscheinlich. Anschließend versuchen sie die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu locken. Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in den Welt vor sich geht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff. Aaron im Gelben Turm Als Aaron vor allen Devanthar im Gelben Turm vorsprechen darf, ist der große Bär anwesend. Der große Bär hegt Sympathien für Aaron nachdem dieser schildert, wie er mit seinen Kriegern in die Tempelstadt der Zapote eindrang, um Volodi zu befreien. Er und Der Löwenhäuptige stellen sich während des Streitgesprächs Aarons mit Ista schützend vor den Unsterblichen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 761 Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron jedoch die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Iwar's Intrige und Untergang Selinunts Iwar nimmt Volodi mit zur Versammlung der Unsterblichen nach Selinunt. Dort versucht er ihn mit einem vergiftetem Wein umzubringen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 852 Der große Bär vertauscht allerdings die BecherDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 854, da er Aufrichtigkeit und Mut mehr schätzt als Intrigen. Nach dem Tod Iwar's macht der große Bär Volodi zum Unsterblichen von Drusna.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. Aaron berichtet von der Sichtung zweier Elfen und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke. Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt schließlich Volodi. Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Der große Bär, seine Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Dadurch wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Schlacht um Wanu Die Devanthar treffen sich erneut, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angriffen. Der große Bär unsterstützt Ista und Das lebende Licht rasch eine Armee aufzubieten, um die Albenkinder von Nangog zu vertreiben. Er stellt zweitausend Drusnier zur Verfügung und schlägt Volodi als Heerführer vor, da er Erfahrungen im Winterkrieg hat. Am Ende der Beratung kommt ein Truppenkontingent von siebentausend Kriegern zusammen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 323f. Der große Bär reist zum Heerlager am Kuni Unu nahe Wanu, um den verwundeten Volodi nach den ersten Attacken zu heilen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 373f. Die Unsterblichen Aaron und Madyas sowie seine Brüder Langarm und der Löwenhäuptige erscheinen am Krankenlager. Unter der Führung von Aaron entwerfen Menschen und Devanthar einen Schlachtplan.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 380f. Nach dem Sieg an der Brücke und dem Einzug der Unsterblichen mit dem Heer in Wanu, bleibt der große Bär als einziger der Devanthare beim Heer zurück.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 453f. Doch auch er verlässt noch in der Nacht das Heer.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 485 Der große Bär und seine Geschwister versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, da sie eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden gespürt haben. Das lebende Licht offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Der große Bär ist eher dagegen, die Unsterblichen und das Heer ohne Hilfe zurückzulassen. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie schließlich die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Langarm soll nun neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502f. Mordanschlag auf Volodi Als der Statthalterpalast von Drus in der Goldenen Stadt von fünf Drachenelfen um Bidayn angegriffen wird, wird Volodi schwer verletzt. Der große Bär eilt nach Nangog und heilt mit Blutmagie den Unsterblichen. Er schärft Volodi ein, dass er gefälligst seine Rüstung tragen soll. Volodi erzählt ihm, dass er das von Kolja versteckte Traumeis finden will. Der große Bär hält dies jedoch für eine verrückte Idee.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 74f. Das Traumeis Als Aaron und Volodi mit dem Traumeis nach der Schlacht um Asugar in die Goldene Stadt zurückkehren, kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler über der Stadt. Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Wolkensammler und Schäden in der Stadt. Der große Bär und seine Geschwister erscheinen, um das Traumeis zu holen und im Gelben Turm sicher zu verfahren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 578Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 591 Kampf im Nichts Im siebten Kriegsjahr lauern die Devanthar dem Heer Albenmarks nach dem Rückzug aus der Belagerung von Temil im Nichts an den Albenpfaden auf. Der Löwenhäuptige, Ista und die Sturmruferin beginnen den Angriff, indem sie die Albenkinder der Nachhut von den Albenpfaden ins Nichts stoßen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654 Der große Bär ist mutmaßlich am Angriff der Devanthar auf das Hauptheer beteiligt. Die Sturmruferin stirbt im Gefecht als die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen dem Kampf beitreten. Der Frühlingsbringer stirbt im Kampf. Anschließend ziehen sich die Devanthar zurück.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 665f. Istas Plan Im Gelben Turm versammelt sich der große Bär mit all seinen Brüdern und Geschwistern, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Er wundert sich über die Abwesenheit des Ebermann. Aber Ista und der Gefiederte argumentieren, dass dieser schon immer mehr ein Einzelgänger war. Ista plädiert zukünftig nicht das Eingreifen der Himmelsschlangen auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund plant sie die Albenkinder zu einer einzigen Entscheidungsschlacht herauszufordern. Damit ihr Plan aufgeht soll Langarm alle restlichen Stücke aus Nangogs Herz bekommen, um seine Reißzahn zu bauen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706f. Die Drachenelfe Kyra wird in der Goldenen Stadt entdeckt und gerät in Gefangenschaft bei den Zapote. Die Devanthar entscheiden, dass der Gefiederte Kyra die Gefiederte Schlangen zeigt. Sie lassen es zu, dass die Elfe aus der Stadt entkommen kann, um den Himmelsschlangen dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Mit der Himmelsrochen-Flotte und dem Reißzahn soll das Heer der Himmelsschlangen in einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 897f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Der große Bär sucht Volodi auf und berichtet ihm, dass die Streitmacht Albenmarks mit vielen Drachen auf dem Weg zur Goldenen Stadt ist, und fordert ihn auf die Flotte gefechtsbereit zu machen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 935 Kurz bevor die Schlacht beginnt, erscheint der große Bär erneut. Er besteht eindringlich, dass die Schlacht über der Stadt geschlagen werden soll und niemand der Felseninsel entgegen fliegt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 944 Der große Bär und seine Geschwister ziehen sich an den sicheren Blutsee unter dem Weltenmund zurück und verfolgen durch eine vom lebenden Licht geschaffene Projektion den Schlachtverlauf. Sie sind sich uneins, ob sie in die Schlacht eingreifen sollen, als in Fleisch gekleidete Grüne Geister erscheinen und sie angreifen. Sie entscheiden den Reißzahn in die Schlacht zu schicken, da wachsende grüne Kristalle diesen drohen zu zerstören.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 993f. Tod Der große Bär und seine Geschwister kämpfen gegen eine zahllose Masse an Grünen Geistern. Ein Grüner Geist, der den Körper Ailyns in Besitz genommen hat, erscheint mit dem Herz aus dem Schädel des Reißzahnes und will es zur Göttin hinab durch den Weltenmund bringen. Ista wird darauf aufmerksam und wirkt einen mächtigen Zauber, um das Herz an sich zu bringen. Dadurch registrieren jedoch die Himmelsschlangen den Aufenthaltsort der Devanthar. Der Gefiederten und der Löwenhäuptigen versuschen noch rasch Portal zu erschaffen, um zum Gelben Turm zu entkommen. Jedoch dringt in diesem Moment der vereinte Drachenodem in die grünen Kristalle und vernichtet die Devanthar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar